Becoming king
by Barry Allen uzu
Summary: Naruto was a child that was raised in uzukagure village and ignorant of his lineage. Well what if bijuu did not exist instead witches existed and naruto is a powerful prodigy, made Anbu at age 13 and he is raised by his aunt and uncle pretending to be his parents .
1. Chapter 1

Becoming king by Barry Allen uzu

Naruto Rated: k, English, Romance & Adventure, [Naruto U., haku] Words: Favs: Follows: Published: Nov26 2017 Updated:

Chapter 1

Naruto's life of royalty

Hey everyone this is a Naruto non crossoverl.

Naruto was a child that was raised in uzukagure village and ignorant of his lineage. Well what if bijuu did not exist instead witches existed and naruto is a powerful prodigy, made Anbu at age 13 and he is raised by his aunt and uncle pretending to be his parents .

Pairings are: Naruto and haku

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

In the outskirts of the great kingdom of konohagakure in a small private hideout a prince is born naruto hashirama senju the son of king minato and queen kushina senju.

Kushina is alone in the hideout with her personal medic-nin. Breath in and out kushina-sama ahhhhhh the cramps are painful hooo haaa hohohohahaha push kushina-sama push ahhhh I can already see the head almost threre, unknown to them minato is unaware of what is happening and the dark forces are against the birth of the prince plotting on how to kill him.

Back at the hideout Tsunade the queen mother the former queen is going to check on kushina her daughter in law and how her labour is going and when she aprouched the hide out she found it in ashes tears started streaming down her face and investigated what happened she heard distinct cries of a baby then her heart swelled with hope and she found baby naruto crying she saw the corpse of kushina trying to shield the baby from fire. Tsunade quickly realising that sinister forces are at work and quickly took naruto cleaned him and checked his health and everything was ok with the prince and quickly thinking fast she created a shadow clone and pumped it with enough chakra to last it a month and be durable , the queen mother ordered the clone to take her grandson to uzugakure the clone took the prince and went to Uzu living the grandmother to fake the prince's death and with that done she planned how she would break it to her son that he lost the love of his life and a newlyborn son and the queen mother went of to inform her son of the bad news.

At the senju castle in the throne room minato is busy with paperwork blissfully unaware of what happened and hears a knock at the double doors enter the mail servant enters your majesty her majesty queen mother is here to see you ok let her in hmmm I wander what mom would be doing here unless she informs me of kushina oh shit I forgot she went into labour and on que tsunade walks in and her face shows worry mom are you ok yes of course I am minato I come bearing bad news what what happened did I miss kushina's birth oh man she is probably angry with me isn't she silence reigned mom why are you quiet mom you are starting to worry me minato I don't know how to tell you ... tell me what mother I'm sorry to tell you that kushina and naruto passed away no no no no you are kidding right I'm afraid I wouldn't joke about such things minato starts to breakdown and cry while tsunade consoling her son think I hope you are safe naruto vowing to find those responsible .

While in a certain lab we see two figures probably two women celebrating the demise of the queen the younger woman is happy ahh thank riddance that bitch is dead now I will no longer be the second wife and my son my little boy can be king and thanks to you cousin referring to the older women yes cousin I agree with you now you have minato all to yourself and now he is probably vulnerable go comfort him I agree I should go and nobody needs to know about these yes I know off you go ok the younger women left alone in the dark she speaks to herself soon this kingdom will be ours to rule kakakakakakakaka.

That's it how is my first fiction and I'm new so review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The shadow clone of tsunade moved at a fast pace also making sure the baby is warm and finally she arrived at the borders of uzukagure without encountering enemy ninjas.

A guard at the gates noticed a figure of a woman holding a bundle and as lady tsunade approaches closer they recognised her immediately and they let her pass uzukagure was truly beautiful its layout was like that of leaf with slight difference of the swirl symbol on the kage building. The people where going about their business as tsunade rushed to the Kage tower and enterd the building where she met the Secretary who guided her to the office.

It was just like any other day when stuck with loads of paperwork these was the uzukage the queen of uzukagure kiara uzumaki and she was in her late teens and could not believe that her big sister gave up the position because of a certain blond king and she was interrupted by a knock at the door enter the Secretary enterd and informed her of lady tsunade's visit well let her in I wonder what would make lady tsunade visit so late at night the grand mother entered kiara these meeting is urgent and requires secrecy anbu leave us commanded the red haird kage she put up privacy seals so tsunade what is so urgent and tsunade told her everything that happened and after dealing with mourning her sister she agreed to tell no one of the prince and sworn to raise as her own and the shadow clone dispersed and the memories returned to the original and was relieved that her grandson was safe.

Kiara took naruto and went to introduce him to her husband. Nagato was preparing dinner waiting for his wife to finish her duties and the door opened and his beautiful wife kiara was back and she had a bundle in her arms what are you holding there oh you need to sit down for these ok well meet my nephew so why is he with you and she told him the sad news , you don't have to worry because we will raise him together and maybe make him a few siblings you could see a blush sprouting from kiara hey you must behave in front of the kid don't want him to end up a pervert oh like jairaya sensei a certain pervert near hotsprings sneezed and got a beating of a life time after that he got up and thought who must be thinking about me maybe lady tsunade is thinking about me laughing in a perverted manor.

How is the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip

After twenty years

Orochimaru uchiha the geat seer of darkness she was powerful at dark arts receives a dream of a powerful warrior who will threaten her powers and she waits patiently for her cousin as she always comes regularly, mikoto uchiha namikaze approaches the lair and enters she sees her cousin worried face what's wrong orochi well it looks like killing that bitch kushina and her spawn did not solve our problems oh and what is the problem oh the dark spirits informed me of a powerful warrior even they can't touch what don't worry cousin even though it hurts and breaks my heart we will have to kill my husband so that my son sasuke can his place and we could control the whole kingdom ok I guess we will deal with one problem at a time .

Early in the morning In the Uzushirogakure village nagato and kiara are discussing something important. So how are we gonna break it to him that he was born in leaf and is a crowned prince of leaf I really don't know kiara while they were discussing the issue naruto is tossing and turning in his bed and woke up in cold sweat I'm having that dream again I should tell mom and dad getting up he went to their room and barged in and found them in the middle of discussion sorry to interrupt but mom,dad I have been having these dreams for months and their about a man with blond hair with unknown face getting killed by two women with raven hair their faces are also faceless so what do they mean mom well son it is time we spoke about something important concerning who you are and you need to sit down for these ok I will so what is the important news well we are not your real parents we are your aunt and uncle your real parents minato and kushina namikaze the recent king and The former queen with a mixed emotion face he asked then why did I grow up here at Uzushirogakure well your when your mother died during child birth your grandmother suspected foul play so she too you and hid you with us as a way to protect but that does not mean we love you any less you will always be our son thank you for coming clean with these secret so what does all these have to do with the dreams I'm having it looks like your dad is in danger from dark forces and you should warn or even save him somehow. At leaf village its late in the evening at the dinner table the royal family is having dinner so dad when are you gonna teach me how to be a great king like you don't worry sasuke you don't have to rush after I'm still alive and strong replied minato yah sasuke give your dad a break anyway you do have tutors to do that for you but mom it's not the same if dad teaches me ahhh it's getting late we should go to bed anyway. In the middle of the night with a sacrifice of virgin blood orochi was able to infuse the snake with the dark spirit and sent it off to kill minato the snake got into the bedroom and went for minato and bit him it comes as a surprise to many that the great yellow flash did not sense the snake because of a drug mikoto gave her and he was rushed to the hospital .

At Uzushirogakure naruto is having the exact dream of his father getting attacked by the snake and he woke up drenched in sweat oh no I have to tell mom , naruto tell kiara of what he dreamed of and suddenly a messenger hawk enters the office with a letter kiara opened the letter and could not believe what she read "kind in hospital because of a snake bite" and drops it. Naruto you have to go to leaf and save your dad from the dark forces in fact your grandmother herself is here to get you ooh...

That's it from me...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Guys if anyone is interested in my stories and think they can make them better you are welcome to rewrite them as your own


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade is waiting in the living room for naruto to come to and she sees kiara escorting naruto to her "tsunade rushes and touches naruto's cheeks" oh naruto I haven't seen you since you were a baby says tsunade and naruto respond by saying " Are you really my grandma tear drops starting to flow" yes I am you see naruto what I have to explain to you needs us sitting down says tsunade" and they proceed to sit down. Getting right to the point explain everything said the prince" ok where do I start oh when you were born , you see naruto before you were born you had four brothers who were killed before they were born every time your mother was pregnant with a boy she got miscarriages and I suspected foul play because she became pregnant with a girl and she had a safe delivery that means you have an elder sister her name is kori anyways these made become convinced of my suspicion so when your mother was pregnant with you I checked her and the test revealed that you were a boy so I knew from then on your life would be in danger so hid your mom at a safe place but damn those snakes somehow found out and tried to kill you and I couldn't save your mother but I managed to save you and I bought you here so you would grow up peacefully "tsunade finished her story " so why are you here now "asked naruto . I am here because your father needs you naruto you can save his life because he thinks you are dead said the concerned grandma ' Ok I will go with you but that doesn't mean I will forget my aunt and uncle because they raised me to the man I am today says the prince. So kiara what shinobi level is naruto asked tsunade, the level is kage level and he mastered all the jutsus you sent him including the resangan and hirashin reported kiara well that's good now we have to go my son's life is on the line says tsunade . Are you ready naruto asked tsunade,yes grandma believe it exclaimed naruto excellent then let's go home.


End file.
